


2013 HP May_Madness

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Figging, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sketches done for the 2013 HP May Madness held on Live Journal and Insane Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 1st

Kink: Voyeurism


	2. May 3rd

May 3rd, kink: public sex

 


	3. May 4th

May 4th, kink: biting


	4. On the Riverbank

May 6th Kink: Outdoor sex


	5. Honey Pot

May 12th Kink: foodsmut


	6. Watersports

May 13th Kink: Watersports

 


	7. Acquired Taste Part 1

Day 16, Kink: Rimming. Bullet-proof kink so, yeah.


	8. Acquired Taste Part 2

Day 17 Kink: First time


	9. Chapter 9

Day 11 Kink: Drunk sex...well, proposed drunk sex anyway.

 


	10. Chapter 10

May 19th Prompt: A day without laughter is wasted.


	11. Beautiful

Day 21, Prompt: Ugliness


	12. An Unfortunate Incident

Day 24, kink, spanking 

He had never been so embarrassed, ashamed, or as intensely aroused as he was at that moment.

 

Remus and Tonks just want to know if they can have a go at him next.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 7, Kink: wand play

He hadn't realized the consequences of misbehaving in front of (deviant) company.

Or he would have done so sooner.

 

The worst part, it's Sirius' own wand.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 26 Prompt: "That's what friends are for, right?" (well, what some people's friends are for anyway.

Sirius decides he'll have to be more circumspect about future playdates with the Lupins while Severus is fascinated at how deviant they're turning out be.

 

 

Good thing wizarding households almost always have ginger on hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Not exactly a May Madness post but only because I ran out of suitable prompts for this line of thought.

 


	16. In Conclusion

The conclusion of the past four drawings.

Sirius needs a beta for his h/c porn.


End file.
